Cuteness Is Two Of A Kind
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Title in the works. Little drabbles from Shizuko's life. Written as side stories for Donatello's Darling, a soon-to-come crackfic created by me and a friend. Rated for mentions of certain material. This chapter: Dinosaur Rage!
1. New Food Maybe?

Disclaimer: I only own Shizuko. Splinter, Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are all owned by Eastman and Laird.

NOTES: To make Shizuko's origin easier to understand, let me explain. Me and one of my friends had just eaten lunch and got this crazy idea for an mpreg(perhaps as a side effect to said school food). Shizuko (a Japanese name meaning 'quiet child') is the result of that conversation. In short, if she refers to Splinter as "Mommy" and Don as "Daddy"... you should probably be alarmed. (For her own psychological safety, they tell her that Don and the other three are her brothers with Splinter being the five's adopted father.) The full story, called _Donatello's Darling_, will be coming out some time in mid-October, as seventeen is the age in which I will officially start doing rated M material. Also, this begins about a year after she is born. And then reason Don's the baby daddy? We figured that with him being the brainiac he wouldn't be getting much anyway.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1-New Foods Maybe?

XxXxXxXxX

"Master Splinter! Pizza's here!"

Splinter groaned as Raph's shout woke him from the nap he'd been taking. Sitting up, he rubbed his head as it slowly dawned on him what his second oldest had said.

"Not again," he grumbled.

In the kitchen, Raph passed a little girl that resembled a cross between a rat and a turtle. She looked up, sensing his presence, and grinned wide. He had returned.

"Raf!" she shouted, raising her arms to pick her up. "Raf!"

"Hey, Shizuko," Raph said, placing the pizzas on the table. Next to Don and Splinter, the red turtle was the one she had the strongest bond with.

"All right!" Mikey said as he, Leo, and Don walked up.

"Mikey calm down," Leo said, picking Shizuko up. "You act like you've never seen a pizza before."

"You guys, remember, Shizuko eats first," Don said, shoving his brothers out when his daughter was situated with a slice of pie.

Splinter, while all this was happening, was groggily coming out of his room. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, falling down the steps and landing face-first on the floor as a result.

"No need to help me," he shouted to the boys and he stood. "I didn't just wake up."

"Mommy!" The rat looked at the young hybrid in the high chair, who was staring intently at the pie placed before her, as he entered the kitchen. "What dis?"

"That's pizza, which is unfortunately a favorite of your brothers, Shizuko," Splinter said, approaching her.

"It good?" Shizuko asked.

"Oh, yes, very." Splinter himself didn't like pizza that much but he knew that if he ate it she would too. Grabbing a plate, he pulled four slices for himself, figuring he may as well get him some before his sons attacked it, and picked one of them up. He made sure Shizuko was watching as he took a bite. "Mmm. Delicious."

She stared at her own slice, picked it up like the sensei, and nibbled on it. A few moments later she took a bite.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed after snarfing it down. Splinter placed another slice in front of her and walked away.

"Master Splinter, how did you do that?" Mikey, who had been watching, asked. "That time me, Raph, and Leo were watching her while you and Donny were gone somewhere we couldn't get her to eat any pizza!"

"Because, Michelangelo, it is the same trick I used on you, Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello," Splinter replied, picking off a peperoni. "Any parent knows that if a baby sees them eat a certain food, they'll be more willing to try it. I just hope Koko doesn't become like you four and want it all the time."

(A/N: I'm not sure if that's even true but if not, just pretend it is.)

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen_

"Daddy, that was good!" Shizuko grinned as her father wiped her face with a damp paper towel.

"I'm sure," Don said, musing at the now-ruined state of the Viva cleaning product. "You ate it because Splinter ate it, didn't you?"

"Yes."


	2. Kyoryu no Gekido!

Disclaimer: I only own Shizuko.

NOTE: I did this chapter mainly because it's October and Halloween is this month! Also, something I should have said before, all these stories are out of order age-wise but I'll tell you how old she is in each chapter. In this one she's about nine months old. Also, I was once a big fan of the show she's watching.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2-Kyoryu no Gekido!

XxXxXxXxX

"Michelangelo, why is Shizuko dressed as a prehistoric creature?"

Mikey looked up and grinned at the expression on Splinter's face. It was a cross between confusion and anger, one that almost made the orange turtle crack up, as the rat stared at his daughter, who was trying to watch_ Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood_.

"She's a dinosaur," he replied, changing the language on the TV to Japanese and turning on the subtitles.

_Kore wa kinjo no utsukushi hi wa,_

_rinjin no tame no utsukushi hida._

_Kimihabokunomonodeshou ka?_

_Kimihabokunomondarou ka?_

"Still, what is she doing dressed like that?" Splinter asked, his face still carrying the same expression.

"It's Halloween." Shizuko glared at Mikey to shut up.

_Kore wa beautywood de zenrin-bi,_

_utsukushi-sa no tame no rinjin no hidesu._

_Kimihabokunomonodeshou ka?_

_Kimihabokunomondarou ka?_

"Michelangelo, I do not wish for her to be dressed like that. If you're going to dress her up, dress her as something other than _another_ non-human."

"Technically she isn't a human or a non-human." Shizuko slapped Mikey's stomach. He looked at her. "No hitting, Shizuko." The infant hyrbid gestured towards the TV.

_Watashi wa itsumo anata yo onajiyoni utsukushi rinjin o motte iru to omottaga,_

_watashi wo itsumo anata to issho ni kinjo ni sunde iru to omotte kita._

_Soredewa, kono utsukushi tsuitachi no hotondo o tsukutte mimashou._

_Watashitachi ga issho ni iru node, wareware was doyo ni iu kamo shirenai,_

_anata wa watashi no monodeshou ka?_

_Kimihabokunomonodeshou ka?_

_Kimihabokunomondarou ka?_

_Anata wa watashi no rinjunde wanaideshou ka?_

"I'm sorry if this is interrupting, Shizuko," Splinter said when his daughter tugged on his robe and pointed to the TV again. "I'm almost done."

_Anata ga shite kudasai shinaidehou,_

_anata ga watashi no rinjin was dekimasen,_

_shite kudasai shite kudasai shinai nodarou ka?_

**(Spoken)**_ Kon'nichiwa terebi rinjin wa, watashitachi wa futatabi issho ni kurete ureshi..._

"I think we made her mad," Mikey said, pointing to Shizuko, who looked about ready to throw a huge tantrum over not being able to hear her favorite song.

Almost immediately, she let out a cute little "RAWR" and pounced on him.

Splinter just watched as his daughter pounded on his son's head, resisting the urge not to laugh.


End file.
